Chester x System 2013
by Ultimaximus
Summary: An NSFW rule 34 fanfic I, Ultimaximus, wrote of some characters at Super Mario World Central (SMWC). I actually started it in June 2012, but only finished it just now, all the way in January 2013. Amidst a bitter rivalry, Chester and System fight for the Site Assistant position, only to experience something much greater... smwc.me/930334


"Once the outcome was determined, it caused controversy and discord in the Triumvirate, problems that had to be settled before announcing the result. Compromises and negotiations were made, System and Chester were both talked to and agreements were reached."

~The Magician

For days, Chester and System argued and fought over the results of the war, as determined by The Magician. Amidst bitter hatred for one another, neither would budge a single inch on the proposed compromises. "I won, _I'm_ the new fucking Site Assistant, why the fuck should Chester get to still have a job?!" System would say, slamming her scaly claws onto the mahogany desk of the Triumvirate's boardroom. "I've been working here for _three years_, you can't just take that away from me! I know how the system works, while _you_ had trouble using the blasted SACP!" Chester would exclaim, stomping with every other word. This would go on for many long hours, the arguments only going full-circle. The other, more minor, compromises were already agreed upon, but it was these two issues that could never be settled. The Magician would pace back and forth outside the boardroom's locked double doors during this deliberation phase, as they fought and yelled into the wee hours of the morning. Tonight, they were at it again, tensions were rising, but things were about to get violent.

"Fuck you Chester, I'll gouge your eyes out if you mention just _one more goddamn time_ that the Triumvirate thinks you're 'too important' to let go. Fuck that, you know those misogynist bastards just don't like me. UNBIASED, MY ASS!"

"Oh heck, come on now, be reasonable for once in your short Koopa lifespan! Things have changed, and I know the modern administration panels and controls better than you. Replacing me with _anyone_ wouldn't be for the best at all! You're just jealous that the Triumvirate admits I'm a better Site Assistant and should've won the war anyways!"

"WHAT! How dare you!"

System leaped across the desk, her wings beating furiously, sending her headlong into Chester. "Augh!"

The two toppled over, and fought on the ground. System beat her fists into Chester's head, Chester rolled over and kicked her in the stomach. System fell back onto the wall, and Chester dealt a few more blows. She raged, and with a shriek she flew towards Chester and pummeled him. Chester fell down, and she straddled his torso, pounding into his soft exterior.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?!" the Magician shouted. He cast a spell to unlock the doors, and burst through. His eyes widened to see the two beating each other up on the floor. "What's wrong with you?! This is a _civilized_ discussion, and here you two are FIGHTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS!" The Magician stepped forward and extended his wand, shooting a magical burst of geometric energy. It whirled and sparkled through the air at high velocity, struck System, and knocked her off of Chester. She stood, but was stunned.

Chester stood up, and rushed to tackle System, still in a daze. _Thud_, he hit his target, and as System crumpled to the ground, Chester was hit in the back with another magic shot.

"ENOUGH!"

The Magician strolled over, "We're here to discuss a compromise, not kill each other! I'm ashamed of you two! You've turned the EUC protocol into a complete embarrassment. You're making a mockery of the entire system, the very backbone that keeps all feuds from escalating beyond their set parameters. Without it, the countryside would be in a state of chaos! And here you are fighting with your fists, and with your words, not with your _minds_. We're reasonable, intelligent beings, and we're here to settle the score, not to yell and fight and refuse to step down just an inch. You two just won't ever stop at anything. Ugh... come on."

He tucked his wand into the deep recesses of his robe, and pinched System and Chester with his claws, dragging them out the doors. "Off to your rooms, with you!" The two were reluctantly dragged away, down the scarlet-carpeted halls, up the lantern-lit stairway, potted plants in every corner. It was fancier and more regal than one would expect of a political building.

Upon reaching a particular unmarked, unnumbered door, the Magician flung it open with his magic, and tossed Chester into the room, who landed in a heap. He shut the door, and repeated the process with System in the adjacent room. "You are to stay in these rooms until you can behave like adults and properly talk things out. Ugh, I'm so sick of dealing with you two, on top of all these reports and public responses, and the vacant Site Assistant position I've been filling.." He continues under his breath as he walks away.

The rooms Chester and System were deposited in functioned as hotel rooms, providing all the necessities an overnight attendee would need. The carpeting consisted of a faded blue and red checkerboard, a fancy design though admittedly unremarkable. The walls were painted a light green color, the bathroom consisted of marble surfaces, and the bed had black and white diamond-patterned sheets, a king-size spring bed in a mahogany frame.

System gathered her bearings, and crawled up to her bed after some time. She closed her eyes and started to cry. How embarrassing, she was a strong girl with a tough hide, but inside she was also sensitive. She didn't understand why things were the way they were. System lay in bed, thinking but not being able to articulate why she felt so confused. Why did she hate Chester? Why couldn't she just let Chester have some semblance of responsibility? Why couldn't she ever take her mind off him since she heard about his promotion? Why did she refuse to budge for any compromises, and act so stubborn? Why did she put on such a tough-girl attitude, especially in his presence?

Chester was also lying in his bed, racking his mind. He was frustrated at his inability to ever convince System of the reasoning behind keeping him on staff. He was bothered about System's complete lack of professionalism, and bad attitude. He was mad about how everything that happened nowadays seemed to revolve around her, and the interactions between them due to both seeking the Site Assistant position.. Well, not mad.. More like aggravated, exasperated. With a heave and a sigh, he banged his head against the wall repeatedly, unable to contain himself.

"Oy!" System exclaimed. The blows to the thin wall shook her bed slightly, and the noises were very bothersome. "Stop that!"

"Oh! My apologies.." Chester said.

"..I'd fucking _banhammer_ your ass if I could, you know. I hate your guts."

"I hate you too. I wish you never came back."

"I had to come back. For you, asshole. I couldn't let you take my fucking job," System said bitterly, leaning up to speak through the wall.

"You couldn't keep away. SMWC indeed has a Hotel California effect."

"Oh fuck you, bastard."

"...bitch," Chester replied.

"Well look who's so tough, finally using a curse for the first time in your life. Bah, I bet you've never even gotten laid!"

"What! Erm, that's not.. that's not..." Chester stammered, embarrassed.

"Hah! I knew it!"

"Why on earth would you even bring up such a thing?! Why does it even matter?" Chester exclaimed.

"Because you're a goddamn wuss who needs a backbone... Hell, I don't even know if you literally _have_ a backbone."

"Ugh... Just.. Just shut up, will you?"

"Make me."

...

A pause, an almost unnecessarily long pause ensued, then suddenly Chester charged and leapt at the wall, bursting through and tackling System on her bed. Taken by surprise, System could hardly react or respond, as she was once again leapt and pounded upon by Chester. Her tough hide and shell shielded most of the blows, allowing her to roll out from under Chester, and leap on his back. She clutched onto him, and to reciprocate she dug her claws into his sides, scraping them along his flesh, and bit into him. Chester suddenly groaned loudly, fell over on his front, and.. shivered. Taken aback, not expecting that result at all, System relinquished her grip.

"Erm... excuse me? What the hell was that?" System said.

"Ahhh... Uhh... What?"

"That.. noise, that groan! That.. didn't sound too much like pain. And what the fuck was that shivering you were doing?"

"I-"

"Did.. were you.. um.."

"..."

"You were turned on by that!"

Chester turns red with embarrassment, saying nothing.

"System says she isn't appreciated. *I'm* not appreciated!" The Magician grumbled. He stood at his dimly lit desk in his personal office, which appeared to look more like a dungeon than a bureaucratic office. The room was paved with cement blocks, cold and hard to the touch. The chamber walls each bore only one torch, providing uncomfortably little light considering the amount of paperwork that covered The Magician's black marble desk, but that's the way he liked it. The Magician's work was very laborious and monotonous, consisting of huge piles of paperwork, reports, forms, scrolls, and traditional quill pens and ink bottles.

However, he enjoyed his job, because he was good at it, he enjoyed the sort of systematic and precise task that it was, and especially because he got to be alone in the lowest floor of the Triumvirate building. However, he didn't like how unappreciated his work seemed to be, slaving away in his chamber offices only to receive in his deposit work chute more work orders, forms, and furious complaints that particular files were either submitted late, to the wrong offices, or had the incorrect signatures, all of which were matters outside of his control. He may be the official mouthpiece of the Triumvirate, but that didn't automatically mean that he had any sort of respect or power within the system.

Today, he was exhausted. He wasn't used to dealing with actual people, particularly as stubborn as Chester and System. He was fine with taking on the Site Assistant position temporarily, sending removal PMs, changing names, reporting IPs, etc. However, dealing with those two, whom he quite looked down upon, wasn't easy. He hung up his green wardrobe, a rather rare occurrence for a magikoopa, and sat down at his desk. He used his staff to unseal a magical lock on one of the drawers of his desk, and tossed it aside. He wouldn't need it anymore for the rest of the night. The magic of a magikoopa is a very powerful thing, but there were only two things it could not do: affect the mind, and affect the body. He was about to do both of those things, in his perpetual weekly need to let go of his stress and inhibitions, and just enjoy a night to himself.

He reached into his drawer, which contained among other items some very important magical scrolls, deeds, and holy artifacts (some of which many countries fought in war over), and pulled out a potion bottle containing some sort of translucent chemical. Normally, these bottles would contain a magic potion, but this was a different sort of magic potion, rather, it was alcohol. He pulled out his favorite shot glass from the drawer, a green plastic shot glass he got from an old client, as well as a porn magazine. Yes, you may be surprised to know, that The Magician spends at least one week a night drinking alone in his chambers and masturbating to gay Koopa porn. Should one feel sorry for him? He feels he's happy this way, but who knows..

"Okay, okay.." Chester muttered. "It was.. I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. Feeling your cold smooth Koopa shell against my backside, being clutched right up close to me, and being bitten and clawed... Oh goodness it was such an invariably unique sensation that I just couldn't help myself. I mean, *I* didn't even know that'd make me feel that way."

System had no expression at first. Momentarily, Chester feared he'd accidentally given System the ammo to embarrass him publicly for years on end and that he'd never hear the end of it, and end up being chased off of SMWC in shame. However, System eventually bore a wide, almost smug, grin.

"Well! I would have never figured that you did have a sexual side, a submissive streak too! I guess you're not a pathetic wuss after all.. Instead, you're a bitch!"

"Hey!"

"No no! That's not a bad thing." System grinned even wider, slowly approaching Chester. "You know, despite how much I fucking hate your goomba guts, I can't help but enjoy the idea of dominating you.."

"Er, um.. um.."

"Well? Is that what you'd like? Well, I don't give a damn what you like, but I do know that I just _love_ dominating guys in bed.. Smacking them around, pinning them down, driving them to intense orgasm while they moan in agony and pleasure... What do you think?" System asked, reaching out and softly scratching one clawed finger down his cheek.

"I- I- I- no wait uh no uh yes except hey wait no but.." Chester stammered.

System grinned again, with a seemingly sadistic smile, and she took off her Koopa shell and laid it on the ground off of the bed, carefully. Normally, the sight of a naked Koopa gave the appearance of being weak and vulnerable, but System's tough attitude and confident sadistic grin would completely throw out any of those thoughts to onlookers. She stood up over Chester, who was already sitting but was even more intimidated by this position, as System was much taller than Chester, her wild maroon hair with its white streak making her appear that much more taller. Chester smiled sheepishly as he gazed at her body.. Oh how he hated that girl, but still, what a sight to behold: the soft, smooth, yet scaly curvaceous yellow body, her supple B-cup breasts, and her somewhat battered feathered wings, all somehow complimenting her domineering attitude and stature.

"Okay, yes, I'd like that..." Chester said, beet-red at this point.

"I said what you like doesn't matter!" System yelled, slapping Chester across the face. Chester closed his eyes and didn't retaliate, just as System expected. She slapped him once more for good cause, then straddled his torso, and kissed Chester full mouth and tongue. Her thin koopa tongue wrapped around Chester's, swirling, pressing, and curling. System ground against Chester's body, causing him to moan in arousal. As she then withdrew from Chester's mouth, she bit his lower lip just hard enough for Chester's body to shiver and to make him groan with a pained pleasure.

Chester grew hard, rubbing right up against System. He didn't know whether he wanted to make her stop as this was deeply embarrassing, or beg for more. He didn't want to beg, she'd surely humiliate him for it... but perhaps that was what he really wanted? He decided to try it. "Please... System.. System, please fuck me," Chester spoke out, face just as red as before.

"Shut up!" System reached around with her claw and raked it across Chester's back, leaving red scratch marks. Chester yelled out in pain, while she situated herself to prepare to envelop Chester's dick anyways. She wasn't into this to see men stoop down and beg, she didn't care to see them beg for their pleasure or for her mercy. It was about what _she_ wanted, never mind the fact that most of her "victims" tended to somehow enjoy her abuse anyways. Already wet and well-lubricated from her own arousal, she pressed her cunt right up to Chester's tip, and forced it inside her. Chester moaned again, this time in ecstasy, as System began to thrust her hips to slide his dick in and out.

There was nothing else like this experience.. As a virgin, Chester had never really been intimate with other people, and had taken only a mild interest in self-pleasuring. He had no idea how submissive he'd be in sex, nor could he fathom _why_ it was he enjoyed pain and being punished. Did these feelings arise from out of nowhere, or were they always there? Even more confusing, how were these feelings strong enough to completely take priority over his hatred for System and her hardheadedness? Not that Chester was considering these thoughts in depth, he could feel only limited confusion while he was being ridden, slapped, scratched, and even bitten, by his mortal enemy in pseudo-consensual sex.

To System, having sex with Chester didn't specifically have any meaning to her, she simply enjoyed dominating anyone she could. Well, that wouldn't be entirely true, it could be said that Chester's receptiveness as well as him being her arch-enemy for the Site Assistant position really allowed System to go wild and abuse Chester in any way that she wanted. She could call him a bitch, she could pierce his skin, she could fuck him until he came and then fuck him some more anyways, and he'd just take it. That he enjoyed it didn't matter, it was that System could do whatever she wanted to him, she was truly in control of his body, and mind (though Chester might actually fight back if she tried to force the issue of the Site Assistant position going to her).

Chester groaned. He was right at the edge of orgasm, his body had scratches and marks all over, and blood dripped from a few places. Chester closed his eyes, and the sensation, oh what a wonder it was, brought him over the edge into climax. He cried out, his body surged and buckled as the wave of pleasure washed through him. His dick gave him sheer blissful sensations, as it shuddered and pulsed, pumping spurts of cum right into System's dripping vagina. Chester's swelling surging dick sent System over the edge as well, and she clutched and dug into Chester's back as she grunted and moaned out during her own orgasm. Their fluids mixed, and dripped out from System's wet clenching cunt, to flow down Chester's abdomen and onto the bed.

Soon, System lay panting on Chester's body, tired (but not exhausted) from the satisfying fuck she did to him. Chester was still trying to take it in, closing his eyes and groaning every once in a while. "That was the best I've had in a while, you know," System said.

"The- The best.. Ah, ah my.."

"No, you fuck, I've had way better before, like when I fucked this one guy by the name of Chuck... ohhh yeahhh..."

"No, I- I meant.. That was just my first, so of course that'd be.. the best _I've_ had," Chester muttered.

"Oh shut up, will you? You make awful pillow talk... I'd normally have the guy gagged at this point, but eh."

Chester blushed.

"Well, ahem... What about the Site Assistant thing?" Chester asked.

"Oh, that, you can have your Scrap Authority position I guess. Doesn't affect me, really, I was just being an antagonizing bitch to you."

"Oh, well, okay... Same goes for you with the main position. You did win the war after all, I guess.."

"Damn right I did!"

"Right... Uh, thanks, I suppose."

"Don't mention it... I'm serious, don't mention it. Not that I'm afraid or embarrassed, but this stays here, okay?" System threatened. "If this gets out, I'ma slice you up, and I seriously fucking mean that!"

"Okay, okay!" Chester pleaded, though he still enjoyed the smack-talk.

"Wait, what?" The Magician exclaimed.

"Yeah, we've agreed to all the EUC protocols and compromises," Chester said.

"Yep!" System piped in.

"Well... All right then. I'm honestly shocked that you two actually agreed to the terms, out of nowhere it seems, but I suppose it's in my favor to simply accept the fact rather than question it. System, your Site Assistant position will be returned, and Chester, you will be granted a Scrap Authority position. The other compromises will be obeyed as discussed previously. Sign here and that'll be all, I'll take care of the remaining work."

The two signed the scroll, and the magikoopa rolled it up to tuck it into his loose robe sleeve. Chester chuckled, "Heheheh, well that's that then! See you around, System!"

System back-handed Chester, "Oy, what are you being all cheerful about!" she said, although she smiled as she said it.

"Uh, just the compromise, that's all. We can see an end to this bitter feud, so that's always a happy occasion."

"Yeah.. but I told you, shut up!"

Chester blushed.

The Magician watched these two, almost in awe, at how their antagonism had somehow turned into friendly insults and back-talking. That was no longer his concern though, so he turned to depart the room. As he did so, however, a potion bottle slipped out from the innards of his robe, and onto the floor. It hit the floor with a bang, bounced and rolled near System and Chester, reeking of an intense alcoholic smell. "Hexes.." he cursed under his breath, returning to retrieve the bottle, though it went entirely unnoticed by those two as they continued to bicker. "There has to be more to life than this..." The Magician muttered, and left once again to take care of his duties.

"About a month ago, C3 ended. As per a prior agreement, this would potentially lead to a replacement of the Site Assistant position, a job I've performed during this period. The final outcome, once determined, created some problems.

System won.

Once the outcome was determined, it caused controversy and discord in the Triumvirate, problems that had to be settled before announcing the result. Compromises and negotiations were made, System and Chester were both talked to and agreements were reached.

System is, as per the original agreement, the new Site Assistant. She has agreed to at least make an effort to behave in a somewhat more civilized way. Some other compromises, on both sides, have been made.

While the rules of the war means that Chester loses his position as Site Assistant, the Triumvirate has deemed him too valuable to lose. As such, he has not been fired, instead demoted to a new position: Scrap Authority.

We're hoping for valuable cooperation with both parties. Furthermore, the EUC protocol is as of 2012-06-05 inactive."

- The Magician, official mouthpiece of the Triumvirate, June 5th, 2012


End file.
